Just a Dream?
by Kimiko-Watanabe
Summary: "So..." tears started to well up in her eyes. "You're telling me, that the past 13 years of my life were a lie? Just a dream? Something that never existed?" My First fanfic :) R&R Please
1. The dark guild 'Poison Ivy'

**A/N Hello, Kimiko here :) This is my first fanfic and the idea has been in my head for the past month or so. Will contain OC's (only a few). No pairings for now.**

**-Normal POV-**

Erza looked up at the sunset that was covered up by a stone ceiling just a couple of hours ago. Passed out bodies laid out all around her, as sounds of fighting from the distance passed her ears. She had been on yet another mission with team Natsu, the objective being to destroy a dark guild named 'Poison Ivy'. The mission was chosen of course by her fellow team mate, Natsu.

**-Flashback (Erza's POV)-**

"_Erza, wanna go on a mission with the team?" Natsu screamed into my ear._

"_It depends if the rest of the team agrees", I replied._

"_Oh don't worry about that!" Said Natsu with the biggest grin I have ever seen on his face. "I've already spoken to Gray, and Lucy has no choice but to come!" His grin turning slightly evil at the last part. "Must be my imagination" I thought to myself. But then I remembered what he meant by that; Lucy's rent was coming up yet again, and no matter how terrifying or hard the mission would be, she would always come along, since it would be her only way to get rent money. I went to pack up my items whilst Natsu happily hopped off with Happy flying above his head, to tell Lucy about the mission which came with a pretty large award._

_As promised, we all met at the train station at 3 in the afternoon, Gray searching for his shirt for the heck knows which time that day, Lucy still freaking out about the amount of money she would earn, Natsu getting pale just at the sight of trains, and Happy floating just above him, eating a fish. The train ride leading to the client wasn't too long, but was long enough to keep Natsu swaying on every step he took, even after an hour had passed. The walk to the client's house lead through half of the town, but something was off. It wasn't too hard even for Natsu to notice. All of the streets seemed to be empty, as if deserted, except from a few people passing by, terror showing all over their faces. Before knocking on the door, I checked to see the status of Gray's shirt, which surprisingly was still on. After a couple of knocks, an elderly man, about in his 60's, opened the door with shaky hands. The man glanced at me with his pale blue eyes. "Yes?" he said, breaking the silence._

"_Hello," I replied in the nicest voice possible. "We're the mages from Fairy Tail that accepted your request, uh…"_

"Sanji. My name is Sanji."

"_It is nice to meet you, Sanji-san. I am Erza, and this is my team; Lucy, Gray, Natsu and our exceed Happy," I said whilst pointing to each one of them._

"_Well it sure is nice to meet your team. But now, how about we go inside where there'll be a little more privacy?" Sanji said, and we of course, took up on the offer. His cottage was quite small, and I was surprised he offered a reward of 500'000 J, but all in all, it was very cozy. By the looks of it, he was the only one that lived there. "The mission…" the old man began speaking. "As stated on the request, it is to take out a dark guild named 'Poison Ivy'. That guild has been terrorizing our town for quite a while now. They…." I saw a pained look in his eyes. "They killed her. My wife, Chichiro, she was out in the forest where their guild was located. She saw some people walking in her direction. Of course with the nice nature that she had, she thought they were just some travelers that were lost, and offered to show them directions. But she was wrong. And knowing their pride, the criminals were offended by that. And because of such a measly thing… They killed her." Tears started pouring out of his eyes. I looked towards my team, seeing Happy sat depressed on Natsu's shoulder, Lucy looking at the man with pity in her eyes, Gray staring at him in shock, and Natsu's face scrunched up in anger. "I wasn't the only one to lose a dear one. Many of us tried to confront their guild about this, only to meet the same fate. That is why, we… We got all of our remaining money together to hire a guild. We're desperate to make this stop."_

"_Don't worry, Jii-san, we'll make sure they pay!" Natsu said standing up abruptly. Lucy looked expressionless, and Gray followed Natsu's lead, standing up himself. "Well, we better get going, Sanji-san," I said. "But may I ask for a location?"_

"_Their guild is located in Tero Forest, just in the east of town. When you reach the forest, just follow the path. It'll lead you straight to their guild." He said, looking down. "But be careful, will you?"_

"_There's no need to worry about us," Lucy stated. "I promise we'll make this stop!"_

"_Arigato, for everything," Sanji gave us a teary smile._

_And with that, we left._

_It didn't take us too long to arrive to the Tero Forest. As Sanji told us, there was a path leading into the woods. Natsu said he could smell dark magic along it, and the scent got even stronger further down. Lucy kept on having a worried look on her face. "Don't worry, Lucy," I said placing my hand on her shoulder. "We'll be all right, and we'll make sure to keep you safe." She forced a smile, and looked at me with the worried look still showing. "I know Erza, but I just can't help feeling as if something big is about to happe-" Natsu had stopped her abruptly from finishing her sentence. "The guild, it's close, I can smell it", he said. _

"_Well what are you doing, Flame Brain, lead us towards it!" I don't need to state who shouted that._

"_I was just about to do that, until you interrupted me, Ice Queen!" was the reply he got._

"_Ice make: Hamm-" I stopped him from creating anything._

"_Are you really wanting to make a riot, when a guild-full of enemies is nearby? Are you really that stupid?" I asked glaring at both of the idiots. I let Gray's collar go. "Natsu, lead the way please," I said. Lucy let out a sigh at the idiots' antics, and followed behind us, as Natsu started sniffing the air yet again, and walked off to a different direction._

_Natsu's smell proved itself to be useful yet again, as soon enough we were hiding behind the trees and in the bushes, a couple of meters away. As I tried to think of a plan, I hadn't noticed how Natsu had jumped out. "All right, you scum! Come out here so I can beat you up!" he screamed. Surely enough, a sea of enemies flowed out of the guild's doors, making us leave our hiding places. "Who dares enter our territory?" asked a man about double the height of Natsu, whom I presumed to be the master of the dark guild. "You. Because of you, many people have lost their loved ones. Because of you, the people of this town are hiding in their homes, fearing death if they stepped out. And now you, will have to pay!" As Natsu ended his short speech, the fight began. We split up in fours- Natsu and Gray taking on the enemies at the entrance, whilst Lucy and I ventured onto the guild. The guild still had many people inside, of course, causing us two to split up. Whilst Lucy summoned Loke and Capricorn, fighting amongst them with her Fleuve d'étoiles, I re-equipped into my Heaven's Wheel armor, and fought with my swords. Destruction of the building began to take place._

**-End of Flashback, Normal POV-**

And, well, that's how Erza found herself to be staring at the sunset through the remains of a wall. All of her enemies were either knocked out, or in no condition to fight any longer, so she ran to Lucy, who was also almost done with her enemies. There were a few left, which Erza easily knocked out. At the sight of Erza, Lucy told Loke and Capricorn to return to the Celestial spirit world. Natsu and Gray soon joined them, showing that they were also done with their enemies. "Let's explore, maybe we'll find some more of them," Lucy said. We followed her thoughts, and split up to search anything interesting. But, what they hadn't noticed, was a male of their age, struggling to stand up. "Amber…"

**A/N Bwahaha Cliff-hanger :D Now how's this for a first FanFic? Don't know when I'll finish the next chapter, might even be tonight, but in the next chapter, my actual plot for this begins! Anyway, R&R.  
~Kimiko Watanabe**


	2. The Sleeping Amber

**Second chapter now, and the plot is about to begin, properly :) I will try to make this longer than the last one, as it seemed a little short. R&R, Kimiko**

"_Amber…"_

**-Normal POV-**

Natsu was sure he heard someone say something, but let it pass, thinking it was one of their defeated enemies mumbling something about revenge. The team had split up to search around Poison Ivy's guild, well, the remains of it anyways. Erza searched the top floor, but to her avail, she found nothing of interest there. She had found a small, but very messy, library containing tons of books about nature magic. But it made sense though. Most of their enemies were using nature magic with some exceptions, but all of their magic was tainted dark "Well, duh, it's a dark guild" she thought to herself in an out-of-character way. In fact, the whole building reeked of dark magic, making Erza unstable. She also found what she had thought to be the master's room. That didn't contain much either, except a few maps and a communication lacrima, which she didn't hesitate to destroy. Up closer to the table, Erza noticed the intricate detail on the poison ivy pattern which was carved into it. She stayed a few minutes to adorn the sight.

Lucy went with Natsu to explore the living quarters, as she exhausted her magic by summoning two golden keys, and keeping them out for a while. They both cautiously entered each of the rooms, finding nothing much but some old looking beds, some personal possessions of the dark mages, and a few clothes. Lucy checked all of the possible hiding areas of the rooms, whilst Natsu just sniffed them out using his dragon slayer senses. Their search didn't come fruitless though. Knocking in a door, Natsu found a male standing by it with a metal pipe in his hands, ready to attack. But unfortunately for him, Natsus kick was so powerful that he was knocked back, making his ambush fail- badly. The mage was knocked out in a matter of seconds, and was thrown into the hall, where his guild mates were; Also knocked out. Apart from that, nothing interesting happened to the pair as they continued searching the living quarters.

Gray was assigned to search the basement. Down there, it was damp, cold and dimly lit. The room was full of alcohol barrels, and food supplies, and Gray decided to leave, as his search came up empty. That was until, he noticed a hatch, just barely sticking out underneath a large barrel. He prepared himself for the weight of the barrel, but lifting it up, he found out that in fact, it was empty. "Maybe it's there to just hide the hatch?" he thought to himself. He slowly lifted the hatch, as it creaked. Only ladders could be seen. As Gray slowly climbed deeper down into the earth, his eyes catched a tunnel, which was also dimly lit. Reaching the bottom of the ladder, he saw that the tunnel didn't lead very far. Slowly, and ever so carefully, he walked along it. After about 5 steps, he had arrived at the room that was supposedly meant to be hidden. But what he saw wasn't what he had expected.

**(A/N I really wanted to leave it here, as a cliffhanger yet again, but, nah :P)**

**-The Hall-**

"Amber…" the boy repeated as he struggled to get up. "I have to… protect her," he winced at the pain that was coming from his legs as he began to walk. But because of the pain, he didn't notice the red-haired demon arriving into the hall.

"Stop!" she shouted, managing to get his attention. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked. The boy noticed that he wouldn't get past without giving an answer. "Please…" he said with a shaky voice. "Let me go. I m-m-mean no harm, I just need to g-get Amber, and I p-promise I won't cause you any trouble." With that said, the boy used the last of his magic to remove his guild mark which was located at the side of his neck. Erza watched in shock at what the boy was doing. Who was this Amber, and why was he determined to get to her? He continued to limp to the stairs that lead to the basement, stumbling ever so slightly as he tried to walk over the passed out bodies. Erza watched the poor boy struggle down the stairs. He seemed to be no older than her, just around the age of Gray, and had slightly spiky long, orange hair, and green eyes that seemed to be full of pain and plead. His clothing, now torn, consisted of black trainers, dark brown trousers, a white, long-sleeved top, and a jumper vest. His top was slightly torn, showing his wrist where his guild mark was a couple of seconds ago. "What is your name?" Erza demanded. The boy, not wanting to make any wrong moves, replied to her question. "My name is Roku. And by the looks of it you are Titania, am I right?"

"Yes, that would be me. Now do you mind telling me who this Amber you're speaking about is-" Erza's words were cut short as Roku collapsed. She ran up to him as fast as she could. She checked his pulse, which was going at a slow, but un-even beat. The boy had just fainted, after wanting to go save some sort of girl named Amber. Looking behind her, Erza saw Natsu and Lucy arriving, Happy not too far behind. Seeing the boy in Erza's arms, Natsu's hands lighted on fire. "Who's that?" he asked Erza with a stern look on his face. "That doesn't matter right now, go get Gray, we're getting this boy to the hospital".

Whilst that was happening in the hall, Gray was looking at the sight before him. He was inside a small room, which was barely lit with a few candles around. But that didn't catch his attention even the slightest. What took his sight, was the girl, lying in the bed before him. Her maroon hair was very long, and tangled, and was sprawled beneath her. Even though many slightly wavy locks covered her face, a pained look could be seen, as though she was having a nightmare. She herself was very skinny, as if she hadn't eaten for a while, and her skin was as pale as snow. "How come she didn't wake up during the fight?" Gray thought to himself. But then he noticed the surroundings. She was hooked to a drip, and a hear-beat monitor was beeping quietly, showing her pulse. How stupid was he for not noticing this before? It wasn't any normal slumber she was in…

Gray heard Lucy's and Natsu's voice calling for him "Gray, where the hell are you god-dammit! Erza's saying we're leaving!" Natsu shouted.

"Guys?" Gray came next to the ladder so that he could be heard. "I'm down here! You might want to see this…"

**A/N Yet another cliffhanger :D Dunno if this is longer than the previous chapter, but it's above 1000 words, so that's all right :) R&R, Kimiko.**


End file.
